Escondite
by Affy black
Summary: Cuando era pequeña Lucy era la mejor en el juego del escondite. El único que podía encontrarla era Lorcan Scamander. Después de años esto no ha cambiado.


**Titulo:** Escondite.

**Summary: **Cuando era pequeña Lucy era la mejor en el juego del escondite. El único que a veces podía encontrarla era Lorcan Scamander. Después de años, esto no ha cambiado.

**Pairing: **Lucy Weasley/Lorcan Scamander.

* * *

><p><strong>Escondite.<strong>

Lucy Weasley siempre había sido una niña delgadita y más bajita que la mayoría de las chicas de su edad. Su madre solía decirle que había heredado, a diferencia de su hermana, su complexión menuda y que no se preocupara, que en unos años daría el estirón.

El punto en esto es que Lucy era escurridiza y cabía casi en cualquier sitio. Tenía el cabello naranja muy cortito y era capaz de correr a grandes velocidad a pesar de sus cortas piernas, entonces no era de extrañarse que fuera ella entre todos sus primos quien siempre ganaba el juego del escondite. En realidad tenía mucha lógica.

Victoire, que era la mayor, era casi siempre quien empezaba a buscar. Todos corrían a sitios ocultos para no ser descubiertos, pero Lucy siempre iba más allá de lo imaginable. Nadie podía creer los lugares que solía usar para esconderse y por eso casi nunca era descubierta.

Una vez se subió hasta el techo de casa de Angelina y Fred, y otra incluso se metió al horno de tía Hermione con tal de no ser vista. Su hermana y sus padres solían reprenderla cuando cosas como estas sucedían, pues decían que al ser sólo un juego no había motivo para llegar a arriesgarse tanto como para trepar a un árbol hasta esconderse en la copa o llegar hasta el techo de una casa.

Lucy hacía oídos sordos porque aunque ella no fuera un ejemplar de belleza, tuviera una inteligencia superdotada o una personalidad fuerte como sus demás primas, ella era buena en el escondite. Con eso le bastaba.

Claro que siempre había alguien que tenía que arruinar la diversión. Su alguien era Lorcan Scamander y la razón era que él, entre todos los demás niños, era el único que podía encontrarla de vez en cuando. Nunca nadie, ni siquiera Molly o Rose, que eran listas, o Vicky, James y Fred, que eran mayores, podían dar con ella. Sólo Lorcan.

-Será que te conozco bien. –le dijo cuando enfadada le demandó una explicación de cómo siempre la hallaba. –Y soy bueno observando.

A Lucy le parecían palabras raras viniendo de un niño de siete años, sólo un año mayor que ella. Así que ignoró ese hecho.

…

Años más tarde Lucy sí había dado un estirón. Al menos ya tenía la altura normal de una chica de dieciséis, aunque seguía siendo bastante delgada. Su cabello naranja ya no era corto, sino que caía ondulado sobre su espalda, y sus ojos marrones eran enmarcados por las pestañas más enormes de un color negro. En fin, Lucy era bonita y por eso se había conseguido un buen novio.

O eso creía.

-Lucy, por favor, ábrenos, sólo queremos hablar contigo. –exclamó su prima Lily golpeando la puerta de su habitación. –Por favor, entendemos que estés triste…

-¡Mi novio acaba de ponerme el cuerno en mis narices, claro que estoy triste, idiota! –gritó Lucy furiosa. De inmediato se dijo que Lily no tenía la culpa y que no tenía porque pagarla con ella.

-¡Lucy ya es suficiente, abre la puerta! –exclamó Roxanne.

Lucy abrió y antes de que ninguna de sus primas pudiera decir algo Salió corriendo sin darles tiempo de seguirla o detenerla. Al menos seguía siendo rápida a pesar de sus cortas piernas. Corrió tanto que cuando llegó a su destino ya no tenía aliento y sentía que empezaba a sudar por la carrera que había echado. Y en realidad no quería correr o sudar. Sólo quería llorar a solas.

-¡Imbécil! –gritó golpeando la tierra con el puño. -¡Hijo de puta! ¡Basura!

Gritó hasta que se quedó ronca y hasta que los nudillos enrojecidos empezaron a dolerle. Sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

-¿Terminaste?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Lucy hasta llegar a su nuca y erizarle todos los vellos. Sintió que se estremecía y levantó la vista para encontrarse con la figura de un rubio que la veía atentamente con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Lorcan Scamander tampoco había cambiado demasiado desde los siete años. Claro que había crecido y se había ensanchado, pero su cabello rubio y sus ojos infantiles y soñadores, de un color azul cielo, seguían intactos.

Y otra cosa que seguía intacta era como podía ser él el único en descubrirla cuando menos quería ser descubierta.

-¡Lárgate! –rugió Lucy ofuscada por el dolor. Lorcan se hincó hasta quedar junto a ella, que estaba sentada sobre la tierra.

Lucy había corrido hasta el lago y había seguido corriendo por la orilla hasta llegar a unos arbustos tan alejados que apenas y podía oír el ajetreo del castillo. Lo que sí se escuchaba a la perfección era el silbido de algunas aves.

-Eh, Lu. –la llamó. –Tranquila, vas a hacerte daño.

Tomó sus manos con dulzura y ella se vio forzada a relajar sus puños, pues era cierto que si seguía enterrándose las uñas de esa forma iba a sangrar.

-No te importa. A nadie le importa si me hago daño. Anda, vete de aquí Lorcan y por favor no me molestes. –imploró con una voz entrecortada y suplicante. Lorcan negó.

-Por favor, ¿Cómo voy a dejarte aquí cuando te ves tan alterada? Seguro no has comido nada en todo el día, Lucy ningún idiota vale tanto como para que te lastimes a ti misma.

La pelirroja sollozó.

-Ningún hombre vale y punto. Ni uno solo. Ni tú. –espetó sintiéndose cada vez más envenenada.

-No puedes juzgarnos a todos sólo porque has hecho una mala elección. –replicó el rubio. –No todos van a romperte el corazón.

-No voy a darles la oportunidad. –aseguró la chica. –Mi corazón ya está roto, no puede ser más dañado.

Lorcan le sonrió dulcemente.

-Entonces necesitarás alguien que te lo repare.

Lucy lo miró con el cejo fruncido y desdeñosamente. No quería compasión. No quería lástima. No quería nada, sólo quería quedarse sola con su dolor y con su propio enojo hasta que este se fuera por sí mismo.

Pero Lorcan no se fue, tomada de las manos cómo la tenía la ayudó a incorporarse y Lucy, aunque luchó al principio, no se liberó.

-Anda, vamos a que comas algo, te des un baño y te metas a la cama.

Lorcan la llevó hasta las cocinas donde los elfos los alimentaron. Lucy a regañadientes fue capaz de comer un poco de torta de manzana y dar unos sorbos a un chocolate caliente, luego Lorcan la llevó hasta su torre y no se conformó con eso, sino que después de que ella diera la contraseña el Ravenclaw entró con ella y la llevó hasta su cuarto. Lucy no podía ocultar su estupefacción como tampoco podía pedirle de nuevo que la dejara sola. Por un segundo se sintió segura y cálida. Se sintió como en casa.

No había nadie allí, seguro sus primas estarían buscándola por todo el castillo. Como siempre ninguna iba a poder dar con ella.

-Gracias Lorcan, pero ya ha sido suficiente. Vete a tu torre. –pidió ella. –Ahora sí quiero estar sola.

-¿Prometes que ya no vas a llorar? –preguntó el rubio.

-Mi novio acababa de dejarme después de que le vi comiéndose a otra chica, no puedo prometerte eso. –admitió la pelirroja. –Pero puedo intentarlo.

-Date cuenta que te ha hecho un favor. Te ha liberado de seguir ciega. Te ha abierto los ojos y puedes verle como la rata rastrera que es. –dijo Lorcan. –Ya no estés triste. Me importas, Lucy, a todos nos importas.

Ella suspiró.

-Lo sé, gracias de nuevo. –susurró ella. –Por encontrarme también. Necesitaba ser hallada.

-Sí, lo necesitabas. –estuvo de acuerdo el joven.

-Y como de costumbre fuiste tú quien me encontró. –comentó ella curiosamente.

-Sí.

-Es raro.

-No lo es. –negó Lorcan. –Ya te lo he dicho. Te conozco bien y soy observador. Sobre todo contigo.

Lucy no contestó y Lorcan tampoco agregó nada así que ella se metió a darse una ducha de agua caliente y él se fue. Ella salió y se encontró a Lily esperándola con una preocupación inimaginable. Lucy recordó que Lorcan le había dicho que todos se preocupaban por ella. Por primera vez se reprendió ser tan malagradecida.

Mientras la noche más caía Lucy se sentía más sola y desamparada. No podía dormir, sentía que la oscuridad la devoraba. Entonces decidió salir de la cama ignorando todas las reglas de Hogwarts. Evitando a los prefectos caminó deambulando por los pasillos sin saber a donde iba. Se sentía perdida y de pronto se encontró sabiendo exactamente a donde dirigirse. Para su fortuna el único prefecto que la descubrió era su primo Louis, con quien Lucy siempre se había llevado muy bien y el que, por suerte, iba en Ravenclaw y accedió a llevarla hasta su Torre, seguramente por compasión a su amada prima que acababa de ser engañada y botada por un idiota.

Sentía la necesidad de la misma calidez que había sentido hace unas horas. De la misma seguridad que había experimentado al sentir sus manos sobre las suyas. No iba a negarlo, quería a Lorcan casi tanto como quería poder dormir tranquila. Le necesitaba y no le sorprendió descubrir que él tampoco estaba durmiendo. Ya se lo suponía.

Cuando la vio parada en su sala común casi se va de espaldas. Lorcan estaba en un sillón de un color azul rey, encogido leyendo un libro cerca de una chimenea con una gran águila tallada. Era el único allí, todos los demás dormían.

-Esta vez te he encontrado yo a ti. –dijo ella en voz baja. Sentía nuevas lágrimas arremolinadas en sus ojos pero por alguna razón estas eran de alivio. Casi como si él fuera su salvación.

Se encontró corriendo hasta sus brazos y quedándose allí, recostada sobre su pecho con él acariciándole el pelo y con la canción de los latidos de su corazón haciendo eco en su oído.

Entonces sin pensarlo lo beso. Ni siquiera podía explicarse a sí misma porque le había besado, tampoco podía dejar de sentir ese cosquilleo en el estomago y esa descarga eléctrica en sus labios.

Lorcan la apretó más contra él.

-Creo que después de todo sí necesitaré quien arregle mi corazón. Sigue destrozado y sólo puedo ofrecerte sus piezas. –habló la pelirroja en un susurro.

-Yo encontrare las piezas faltantes como siempre encuentro tus escondites. –dijo él en su oreja. –Creo que soy el adecuado.

-Lo eres. –afirmó Weasley. –No hay nadie más adecuado.

Y dicho esto él se inclino y depositó un beso en su frente antes de volver a descender hasta sus labios.

* * *

><p>Ojala les haya gustado, gracias por leer :)<p> 


End file.
